


Headcanons: How the Bros Comfort a Depressed S/O

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: A request from Tumblr: Hi hope you're doing well. I'm that anon from yesterday and I've been going through a lot of shit atm. I was wondering if you could do some requests for the chocobos on ways to cheer up and comfort a depressed s/o. Thank you ❤





	Headcanons: How the Bros Comfort a Depressed S/O

**Noctis:**

  * Naps. Lots of them
  * They make him feel better when he’s down, so you should feel at least a bit better
  * He will also take you out for a bit of retail therapy
  * I mean, he’s the Prince. He’ll spoil you if he wants
  * He will also just be more open about his love of you, be a bit more snuggly clingy like the sleepy boy he is
  * He’s very chill about it and will love you.



**Prompto:**

  * Snuggles! And lots of them
  * He will bundle you two up in a blanket burrito and snuggle
  * He will also turn on a movie, your choice, for you to watch together
  * If you fall asleep, he’ll whisper sweet nothings into you ear, about how much he loves you, how much you mean to him, etc.
  * And gifts. Lots of cute plushies. Especially of chocobos and moogles
  * He’ll also try to make you food and feed you to help you feel better
  * If not, he’ll order food. He’s no five star chef



**Ignis:**

  * Speaking of five star chefs
  * Help him. Be with him
  * He’ll try to include you more in his life, outings, cooking, etc.
  * He knows the best way to break the cycle is to do something
  * Not only that, but he’ll be more lax about making your favorite foods or taking you out for fast foods
  * Your emotional well being is important to him, even if he may not show it
  * It scares him to be unsure of if you’re okay or not, so you’re going to be by his side. He refuses to lose you



**Gladio:**

  * Dates. Dates dates 
  * He will take you on dates and give you little touches but full of meaning
  * Not only that but he’ll try to take on more housework if you live together or he’ll try to be more present in your home if you live apart
  * Not only that, but he’ll come by with fun presents, just little trinkets to entertain yourself
  * He’ll also include you in his workout routines too so you can just get out, but not have to do much
  * He won’t make you run around unless you want to, rather he’ll have you sit on his back if he does push ups or carry you while running




End file.
